Modern aircraft are complex devices that include multiple different systems. Many of these systems may be electrically interconnected for transmitting data and for controlling the different systems. The electrical interconnections between aircraft systems may include multiple buses with hundreds of wire interconnections. For example, a Boeing 787 currently has 134 Controller Area Network (CAN) buses that interconnect data bus gateways and hundreds of line replaceable units (LRUs) representing hundreds of wire connections. A CAN bus is a linear multi-drop bi-directional data bus conforming to international. Standard ISO-11898. Each unit on the bus (system or LRU) may referred to as a node. Originally intended to support automotive applications, CAN buses may also be utilized in aerospace applications because of their cost effective and efficient networking capability for Line Replaceable Units (LRU's) that may share data across a common media. Typical CAN bus wiring is a 120 ohm shielded-twisted pair, identified as CAN-High (CAN-H) wire or line, CAN-Low (CAN-L) wire or line, with a CAN Shield (CAN-SHLD) wire or conductor. A CAN bus is terminated at each physical extreme end (e.g. the very end of the bus or last node on the bus) by a 120 ohm resistor for proper operation of the CAN bus. The resistor connects the CAN-H wire and CAN-L wire or high and low lines of the CAN bus to reduce signal reflections while providing a load for CAN transceivers to drive a signal. A current common arrangement or method for adding termination resistors on an airplane CAN bus is to splice a 1.5 meter wire stub at the physical extreme ends of the CAN bus. Each stub has a 120 ohm termination resistor at one end. These stubs are labor intensive to create due to the termination resistor and wire splice on the main bus. Furthermore, the wire splice and resistor add weight and must be coiled and stowed on the airplane. There can be hundreds of such terminations onboard a commercial airplane. These, terminations also add an additional component that can fell and is difficult to test in that most CAN buses do not provide direct access.